


Hot Mess

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Hear the truth in Steffy's own words.





	Hot Mess

**Hot Mess**  
  
What I want is cliché: love, acceptance, a little understanding. What I need is: control, power, a little excitement.  
  
I sought these things in men I saw and could not have, because I believed I could give them what they were missing.   
  
Now, as the truth comes out about other lies in our family, I wonder if my problem is what’s around me. I’ve see no loyalty, no dedication, just betrayal.  
  
Feel free to judge me, it’s not like it’ll make a difference. A Forrester is destined for great success and bigger failure. There’s just no use in resisting it.


End file.
